El Jardín de las Hespérides
by XxSatanaelxX
Summary: Tras una gran puerta dorada, se encuentra un bosque profundo. Escondido en el centro, lejos de la vista de los maliciosos e impuros, se encuentra un solitario y frondoso árbol. De sus ramas, crecen brillantes frutos, relucientes a la luz del astro poeta. El amor, desconocido para ellos, se asoma en sus corazones, abriéndose paso entre la fina línea que divide lo bueno y lo malo.
1. Los Antiguos

**Nota de los autores:**

Ésta historia es original y está escrita en conjunto por los usuarios XxSatanaelxX y 7-Melissa-7, somos pareja y tenemos ya un mes escribiéndola, cuenta, actualmente, con 12 capítulos, subidos al blog goldenapplestree . blogspot . com (sin los espacios) y tenemos una página de Facebook con el mismo nombre de la historia. Estaremos subiéndola aquí para más comodidad de los lectores, sin embargo, los capítulos serán subidos antes al blog ya mencionado.

Si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, comentario, siéntase libres de enviarlo por mensaje privado aquí o en Facebook, y cualquiera de nosotros les responderemos lo más breve y mejor posible, esperamos que sea de su entero agrado y que la disfruten.

Los capítulos con el subtítulo "Satanael" serán escritos por el usuario homónimo, mientras que los que tengan el subtítulo "Barachiel" serán escritos por Melissa, para evitar confusiones y sepan a quién dirigirse en caso de alguna duda.

Sin más que agregar de nuestra parte, viene aquí el primer capítulo.

* * *

 **"Satanael I"**

¿Cuántas veces te has preguntado sobre el bien y el mal?, ¿cuántas veces has escuchado sobre los caídos, los vencedores, los vigilantes, los ángeles y demonios?

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera, que solo los vencedores escriben las historias, y que ellos pueden manipular esta misma a su antojo?

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera, que no existe un solo Dios, sino que hay varios? ¿Quieres pruebas? piensa en los antiguos humanos que dejaron grabado en la memoria de sus sucesores a estos seres, a los cuales les dan diversos nombres.

Piensa en las primeras civilizaciones que dejaron parte de sus historias en la roca, en las cuevas, en tablillas.

Piensa, ¿no te lo has preguntado alguna vez? ¿No has sentido algo en tu interior, algo diferente? una voz que te dice: _"no eres igual"_.

Eso es porque hay alguien más ahí.

Las dudas, la curiosidad, siempre he pensado que esa es una virtud de los humanos, ser curioso, no conformarse con solo una respuesta, eso es fascinante a mi parecer.

Pero a estas alturas del actual 2016, también existe lo malo, lo pútrido, lo perturbador en la humanidad.

No digo que sean malos en realidad, cada uno elige de qué lado quiere estar, pero, también es cierto que hay seres que manipulan a otros para que hagan cosas que van en contra de los principios básicos.

Pero bien, creo que he hablado suficiente sobre la humanidad actual, creo que no es por eso que estas aquí, ya que esta no es una crítica social ni nada parecido.

Déjame contarte una historia que pasó antes de la misma historia, antes del tiempo, entes de la humanidad.

Mi nombre es Satanael, el treceavo hijo del caído. Un ser tan malo, que según los agnósticos es el nuevo Dios que controla todo con miedo y locura.

Muchos escritos mencionan mi nombre, muchos otros dicen lo que **"hice"** y las catástrofes que causé, ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que nada de eso es como ellos lo cuentan?

Mi padre, **"El Caído"** , creyó ver todo lo hermoso de la creación, fue parte de ello, contribuyó con sus ideas y conocimiento al igual que otros 12 "Arcángeles", seres poderosos, seres hermosos, con una luz fuera de lo conocido y de lo que te puedas imaginar.

El presenció la creación de la humanidad, por los Dioses, hasta estas alturas de la lectura ya deberías saber que hay más de uno, creo que ya lo mencioné antes, vio a los seres humanos, a las "criaturas" hechas por los seres superiores y se dio cuenta que les faltaba luz, esa luz que caracterizaba a los demás.

¿Por qué solo ellos podían disfrutar de eso? ¿Por qué solo los seres superiores merecían ser más que los otros?

Así que decidió una cosa, si no podía darles un "poder" como el de ellos, les daría algo muy similar, **"El Fuego"**.

Bajó de los "cielos" hasta la tierra con el fuego del amanecer en sus manos, ¿no te parece conocida esta historia? piénsalo, te daré una pista, Prometeo. Hay muchas versiones sobre esta historia, algunos dicen que es el fuego como tal, otros dicen que es el conocimiento,  
la inteligencia, la **"Santa iglesia Católica"** dice que fue una manzana... pero aquí entre nos, te puedo decir que fue mucho más que una fruta, fue el poder de la sabiduría, el bien y el mal.

Al darse cuenta de esto, los Dioses no podían dejarlo pasar, así que decidieron castigar a mi padre, enviarlo al "infierno" hacerlo padecer de lo peor, el destierro.

Ya no podría ver lo hermoso de la creación, ya no podría hablar con otros como el, eso lo corrompió, hizo que su misma luz, se apagara casi por completa.

Decidió que haría todo lo posible por ver caer a esos Dioses que lo condenaron a ese castigo, con esto, claro, no digo que veas a mi padre como una víctima de lo que ocurrió, yo creo que fue solo un precio que tuvo que pagar.

Como ya te lo mencioné anteriormente, solo los vencedores escriben las historias, ¿por qué crees que en la inquisición, se quemaron tantos libros, tantos escritos antiguos? solo la Iglesia tenía el poder y la potestad de éstos.

Se perdieron nuestras historias, nuestras vidas y lo que logramos. Los "malos" no somos tan malos como todos creen, siempre nos culpan de todo lo malo que pasa en sus vidas, y todo lo que puede llegar a ocurrir.

Desde mi niñez, si es que puedes llamar a eso niñez, fui alimentado con ese rencor al igual que mis hermanos, ese odio hacia los seres que habían condenado a mi padre al sufrimiento. La verdad, es que a mí eso nunca me llamó la atención, quería salir, quería conocer ese mundo que tanto había escuchado en leyendas antiguas, quería conocer ese lugar que mi padre tanto mencionaba.

Siempre me la pasaba pensando, imaginándome como sería, como podría llegar hasta ahí. Hasta que un día, logré encontrar un **"pasadizo"** por donde pude llegar, unas ruinas de lo que pienso, serían una especie de templo muy antiguo, a alguno de esos **"Dioses"** de los que con tanto odio hablaba mi padre.

Lo que vi, me pareció maravilloso, me encontré con un jardín enorme, de flores, de árboles que se transformaba en un bosque tan extenso que no podía ver hasta dónde terminaba.

Vi criaturas muy variadas, animales de los que solo había escuchado en historias, también vi a unos seres que jugaban con las flores que recogían del suelo,  
humanos pensé, estos...humanos, corrían y reían, se veían tranquilos, felices.

Caminé por muchas horas, hasta que encontré un hermoso lago, donde se reflejaba la luz del astro rey, El Sol, me acerqué y senté bajo la sombra de un árbol con sus ramas caídas, que parecía triste a la vista, un Sauce "llorón", qué nombre más tonto para un pobre árbol.

La sombra era muy cómoda, sentía la brisa, también la calidez del sol en el césped, podía ver todo por lo cual mi padre **"luchaba"** , lo hermoso de esta tierra.


	2. Los Iluminados

¡Aquí los autores! Trayendo con nosotros el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia y presentándoles a todos a... ¡Barachiel!

Recordando lo dicho anteriormente, el concepto es nuestro, chicos, sin más, disfruten.

* * *

 **"Barachiel I"**

La verdad no es más que un punto de vista, subjetividad, _opinión_.

La creación de la vida, los buenos y los malos no son más que eso, antagonistas defendiendo sus ideales, lo que creen, lo que piensan.

No todo es completamente bueno, ni completamente malo, completamente blanco o negro.

Las historias existen para ser _contadas_ , _escuchadas_ , _recordadas_ y _repetidas_ , para ser pasadas de generación en generación y ser conocidas.

Sin embargo, hay historias que han sido olvidadas o escondidas, por miedo o conveniencia, por cobardía o ambición, nada más que _intereses_ superpuestos los unos en los otros.

El mundo es mucho más antiguo que la prehistoria, que los dinosaurios y que la propia conciencia humana y su rastro por la tierra.

La vida existía en otro plano antes de aparecer " _físicamente_ ", en un plano inmaterial, etéreo, _espiritual_ , en todo lo que fue creado antes de que el hombre como tal fuese concebido.

Cuando realmente la vida comenzó, fue cuando el Padre formó conciencia real, cuando comenzó la creación de sus avatares, de los denominados " _ángeles_ ".

Nacido bajo la luz, en las creaciones divinas, conocí solo a estos seres, " _los ángeles_ ", sólo lo que ellos querían que yo conociera.

Era uno de los elegidos, _iluminados_ por el creador para proteger, velar y cuidar su creación.

Uno de los desconocidos por los hombres, pocos reconocen mi nombre o mi verdadera apariencia.

Mi nombre es _Barachiel_.

Despreciado por los _mensajeros de Dios_ y por los  descendientes del caído, a quien yo había admirado y apreciado, vivía en soledad, escuchando y observando la creación del Señor y atendiendo sus súplicas por ayuda, sin que ellos supieran realmente a quién agradecer.

Ningún ser vivo deseaba tener contacto conmigo, no era más que una manifestación de la luz sin materia, energía sin ningún tipo de _contenedor_ , lo poco que conocía lo había descubierto por mí mismo, a partir de búsquedas, pruebas y experimentaciones.

Le daba vida a la naturaleza, la controlaba a voluntad sin ningún tipo de problema.

Cuando fui creado el Señor me explicó mi función, y me dijo que era el único que podría tener contacto directo con él, mas no con alguien más. Los Ángeles creían que no lo merecía, que no era más que un ser alado debilucho, miserable, _patético_.

No tuve infancia en lo absoluto, porque el haberla tenido habría representado una especie de crecimiento físico y aumento de la conciencia y el conocimiento. No. Yo nací con plena y total conciencia de mi entorno, podía adoptar la forma que quisiera y se me antojase, tenía completo control de mi apariencia, con la única excepción de mis _alas_ , mis tres pares de alas, de los cuales solo mostraba uno.

Rondaba el paraíso a voluntad de un lado al otro encontrándome al resto de arcángeles y seres alados de "menor categoría", como solían llamarlos los iluminados.

Solo dos de estos "seres inferiores" solían tener relación conmigo: Metatron y Azaziel, el segundo odiaba ser llamado así, por lo que usaba un apodo: Azael.

Pero ninguno me comprendía ni apreciaba, yo no conocía lo que significaba tener un _amigo_ o alguien en quien confiar, solo me tenía a mí mismo y a nadie más.

Con el paso del tiempo, relativo, claro, puesto que en el paraíso no existe tal cosa, descubrí un lugar entre el paraíso y el purgatorio: **el Edén**.

Un pasadizo, un lugar tan _bendito_ como el reino de los iluminados y tan  maldito como el reino de los caídos, un lugar donde no había nadie para juzgarme.

 _El lugar perfecto para mí._

Entre los árboles rebosantes de frutas y los arbustos llenos de flores, encontré un claro donde aprendí a interpretar la voz del viento entre las hojas y a imitarla, algo que los humanos llaman _cantar_.

Había explorado ya la zona, y había conocido ya todos sus rincones, incluido un _árbol diferente_ al resto junto a un lago cristalino cerca de una cascada, pero yo cantaba a unos pocos pasos de ahí, escondido entre los árboles, donde podía oír perfectamente el viento.


	3. El Cantar de un Ángel

**Nota de los autores:**

Les presentamos, con mucho gusto, el tercer capítulo de esta historia, de la cual estamos profundamente orgullosos.

Les recordamos, también, que pueden ver los siguientes capítulos en nuestro blog:

goldenapplestree . blogspot. com

Esperamos que la disfruten tanto como nosotros disfrutamos escribiéndola y los invitamos a dejar sus reviews y críticas constructivas.

Gracias por su lectura.

* * *

 **"Satanael II"**

¿Alguna vez has escuchado que la voz de los ángeles es lo más hermoso que puede existir? pues eso no se compara, ni de cerca, con la realidad, con lo hermosa que es la voz de un ángel realmente. Se siente como la brisa, como el sonido de las hojas al ser tocadas por el aire, a la lluvia cayendo en una pradera, a un río tranquilo siguiendo su cauce.

Me sentía tan cómodo bajo la sombra de ese árbol, que al poco tiempo me dormí, soñé con el lugar oscuro del que venía, los gritos de mi padre, los sermones de mis hermanos... "¡Tú serás el que siga mi casta! ¡Tienes el poder para ser mi sucesor!"... esas palabras en mi cabeza cada día de mi vida hacían que me cansara cada vez más. El no poder ser yo mismo, el sentir una etiqueta en mi cuello, el saber que nunca sería como otros. Solo quería una vida tranquila, viajar por la tierra que mi padre tanto amaba, conocer la civilización, a los humanos de los que había escuchado, a los animales de las historias.

Desperté al poco tiempo, bueno, eso pensaba, no sé realmente cuánto tiempo me dormí, tampoco es como que me lo cuestionara mucho, eso pasó a segundo plano.

Al despertar, pude escuchar algo que me dejó maravillado, una voz, tan hermosa, que estaba fuera de mi comprensión, tenía que saber de dónde provenía.

Busqué por todo el lugar, busqué en las praderas, en el lago, bajo y sobre los árboles.

Hasta que, en lo profundo del bosque, en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles frutales y arbustos de flores de varios colores, vi un ser envuelto en luz, una luz tan pura, tan tranquila, tan hermosa, que me dejó sin respiración.

Tenía una piel muy blanca, tanto como la mía, un cabello largo y sedoso, unos ojos de una hermosura sin igual, con un color muy parecido al ámbar.

Me le quedé mirando unos minutos, o tal vez fueron un par de horas, ¿quién toma en cuenta eso en estos días? noté que parecía más alta que yo, con más edad al parecer, después de todo, en esa época solo era un "niño", si es que se puede llamar así.

Sí, aunque no lo creas, los demonios no nacemos siendo adultos, aunque sí maduramos rápido, más que cualquier otra criatura. Nuestra casta está hecha para la batalla, para las confrontaciones, para no ser débil ante nada ni nadie. Creo que me doblaba la estatura, me sentía muy pequeño en comparación.

Se empezó a hacer de noche, y estaba seguro de que comenzarían a preguntar por mí, eso me traería muchos problemas si no me encontraban en mi lugar correspondiente.

Traté de correr lo más rápido posible, recorrí cada lugar por el cual había pasado, vi los animales que tanto había buscado, conocí gran parte de ese lugar de leyenda.

Cuando llegué al pequeño templo en ruinas, estaban dos de mis hermanos esperando a mi llegada, nada bueno iba a salir de esto, me había metido en problemas nuevamente.

Mis hermanos creían que una noche de torturas y padecimientos era lo más parecido a una tarde de juegos y diversión con tu hermano más pequeño. "Fortalecerá tu carácter, te hará más fuerte" decía mi padre, "serás el veneno de los Dioses".

Es una "suerte" que los de mi casta tengamos un poder de sanación tan rápida, si es que a eso le puedes llamar suerte, cada vez que mis heridas sanaban uno de mis hermanos se encargaba de abrirlas nuevamente. Así que los juegos eran permanentes hasta que mi padre decidiera que ya era suficiente, eso claro esta si es que recordaba que mis hermanos estaban "jugando" conmigo.

A veces pasaban horas, días, en los cuales no paraba de sentir dolor, de sangrar, sí, nosotros también sangramos, aunque mi sangre no es igual que la tuya claro, es más oscura y más... ¿cómo decirlo, espesa? bueno, eso no viene al caso.

Como ya te lo mencioné anteriormente, mi casta madura rápido, muy rápido a mi parecer, así que cuando ya me encontraba en mi etapa adulta, ninguno de mis hermanos quería "jugar" conmigo. Ellos solo me veían con miedo, mi padre se sentía "orgulloso" de lo que habían conseguido conmigo, habían corrompido mi curiosidad.

Cada vez que podía, me escapaba y recorría las ruinas de ese templo antiguo, visitaba la tierra y caminaba por los claros y bosques viendo todo a mí alrededor.

Mi lugar favorito era ese tonto árbol triste, su sombra hacia que me sintiera mejor, mi fama como el hijo del "Caído" había crecido, con el paso de los días, los ángeles ya conocían mi nombre, habían empezado a hablar de mí y a inventar historias de como asesinaba y destrozaba a mis víctimas, era todo un psicópata, ¿sabes?

Tanto era así, que de solo verme se retiraban lo más rápido que podían, los humanos también me conocían, decían que llevaba la muerte a mis espaldas, que con tan solo verme podían morir de una forma horripilante.

Recorría cada lugar que me llamaba la atención, caminaba por los bosques entre las sombras de los árboles, cobijado por su oscuridad, no es muy gracioso que todos a tu alrededor griten cuando te ven.

Hasta que en el mismo claro, en el mismo lugar, después de tantos días, ese ángel nuevamente se encontraba ahí, con esa luz característica, con esa aura pura, con esos ojos hermosos y con esa voz que me maravilló desde la primera vez.


End file.
